In The End
by DarkLordTaker
Summary: A one-shot song-fic to the song "In The End" by Linkin Park


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. He was with her again. Kikyo. 'How can he love her?' she asked herself 'Doesn't he realize that I love him? She never really loved him. She wanted him to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full human. He hates being human. I would never do that to him. I would never seal him to a tree. I love him too much. I love him for who he is, not for who he could be.' By now, her tears were falling freely. Kagome stood up and grabbed her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulder, she headed for the well. On the way, a song popped into her head. After a few moments, she couldn't seem to get it out of her head. So she decided to let it out and began to sing.

It starts with  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

"Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry, Kikyou. I didn't choose who I love. Love chose for me."

"It's my reincarnation, isn't it?"

Inuyasha hung his head slightly, "Yes." After a minute, Kikyou spoke.

"Go to her" she told him

"What!?"

"Go to her. She deserves you more than I do. Go to her. Tell her before it's too late."

Inuyasha stood there for a few seconds, stunned slightly. When he finally came around, all he could say was, "Thank you, Kikyou."

"Go, Inuyasha." Was all she said before disappearing back to hell. Inuyasha turned and ran as fast as he could back to the cabin. When he reached the cabin, he looked inside, and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha sniffed and immediately picked up her scent and followed it. It lead him straight to the well, on the way, he picked up the faint scent of salt. 'She's crying. Why?' As soon as Kagome came into view, she was standing right next to the well. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear her singing softly to herself.

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Inuyasha had walked up to Kagome, listening to her intently. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome spun around, her eyes were puffy and filled with tears. "Kagome," he said softly.

"Stay away from me!" she told him as she tried to escape from his grasp. But he held her firmly. He moved closer and lowered his head to hers. 'What's he doing?' she asked herself. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She immediately melted to him. After a minute, he pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you, Kagome" She gave a small smile before continuing her song.

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"I love you too, Inuyasha" was all she said before falling victim to his kisses again.

Song credit : "In The End" by Linkin Park

Well, how was it? Review please!


End file.
